Jealosy
by RawrIMMAeatCHU
Summary: Sasuke has come back from Otogakure but he keeps feeling just plain hatred towards Sai when he sees the AnBu and Naruto hanging out....WARNING: yaoi, Sasunaru, one sided Sainaru


**Okay, first of all, sorry if it sucks, I wrote it at 2 in the morning one night when I couldn't sleep...**

**It takes place about four years after the timeskip...I think that's all I really have to say besides...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

What was going on with him? He didn't even understand it himself. Ever since he returned from Otogakure after successfully killing Orochimaru, there was something he kept feeling in the pit of his stomach when he saw Naruto and that bastard that replaced him, Sai, together. He didn't understand it at all, sometimes some part of him in the back of his mind would tell him it's jealousy, but he denied it with all of his will power. He was almost positive he didn't have those kinds of feelings for the blond dobe- _almost_ being the keyword, though.

Right now he, Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting at a bar looking out the window where he could see Sai and Naruto eating at Icharaku's, which was right across the street. The two stopped eating a few minutes earlier and were now just chatting. Sasuke gripped his bottle of sake even tighter, almost breaking it, when he saw Sai lift his hand to Naruto's face and wipe some small pieces of ramen that were sticking to Naruto's chin. How dare he touch _his_ Naruto like that! '_Whoa, whoa, since when is he _my_ Naruto?' _Sasuke thought to himself, then mentally sighed, '_okay, maybe I do have feelings for that dobe…but, it makes no difference now, I ruined my chances with him seven years ago when I tried to kill him…'_ He stood up and paid for his drinks and walked out of the bar. He wasn't too surprised when he walked right into the blond dobe that was going through his mind at that very moment.

"Oh, hi Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, grinning at his ex-teammate.

"Nothing, dobe…" Sasuke grumbled, pushing his hands into his pockets and walking in the direction of the Uchiha estate.

"What's the matter with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, following the raven after saying a quick 'bye' to Sai, "you've been acting extra moody since you got back, and you've ignored me and Sai a lot, too. You've talked to Sakura and Ino more than me since you got back…what's up with that, Sasuke?"

"It's nothing, dobe…can't you just leave me alone?" Sasuke asked, noticing the Uchiha estate come into view, thank god, now he could escape from the blonde's questioning sooner.

"C'mon Sasuke, as bad as it sounds, that is the most you've talked to me since you got back!" Naruto whined, "Can't we just talk a little bit…?"

Sasuke turned around, glaring at the blond, "Fine. You want to talk? Let's talk. Tell me about this Sai person, what's your relationship with him?!" Sasuke growled. He was already annoyed, and Naruto's bugging just pushed him over the top.

"What? You jealous that I hang out with Sai more than you, Sasuke-teme?" Naruto teased the raven, using his old nickname.

That comment cause a small tinge of pink to spread on the Uchiha's face, but, fortunately for Sasuke, it went unnoticed by the blond. "No, I'm just curious…you don't have to answer if you don't want to…" Sasuke muttered, about to turn around and continue with his walk home, but before he could, Naruto grabbed his arm.

"I was just joking Sasuke, I don't mind talking to you about Sai, it's not like I'm dating him or anything…" Naruto said then shrugged, "let me come into your house with you, we could talk there, catch up, ya' know?...that is, if you want"

"Definitely!" Sasuke covered his mouth with his hands the second the word let his mouth, he really didn't mean to say that! And not so…perky!

Naruto burst out laughing, "S-Sasuke! I c-can't believe how much y-you just sounded like I-Ino!" He choked out between laughs.

"Shut up" Sasuke said, crossing his arms and walking towards the gates enclosing the Uchiha estate.

"Oi Sasuke! Don't forget about me!" Naruto called, running past the gates before Sasuke got a chance to close them on him.

After they entered Sasuke's home, Sasuke went to his kitchen and grabbed a small bowl of rice for him to snack on while Naruto was here, but when he did Naruto begged him to make him some ramen that just happened to be on the Uchiha's counter. Wondering how it had gotten there, Sasuke started to boil some water to make the noodles for the blond. After the noodles were ready, he handed the bowl to Naruto and they ate their snacks in an awkward silence finishing within ten minutes. After Sasuke put the two bowls in the sink, he showed Naruto to where the living room was. Naruto lied down on the long Couch in the middle of the room, while Sasuke sat down in an arm chair across from it.

It was silent for a while, since Naruto couldn't think of anything to say, and Sasuke wasn't one to start a conversation they just sat there. Naruto finally decided to break the silence, since he knew Sasuke wasn't going to, "So, um, Sasuke? How long has it been since you came back from Sound…?" he had absolutely no clue what to say, so he decided to start off with some small talk.

"About two months…" Naruto winced, has it really been that long? He and Sasuke hadn't really talked at all since he came back, it saddened Naruto to think of it. He and Sasuke, who used to be the closest of friends, had really grown apart…

"So, um, you wanted to talk about Sai, right?" Naruto asked, sitting up and looking at Sasuke's face.

"Hn" was Sasuke's simple reply, Naruto took this as a yes.

"He's the one that they chose to replace you in Team Kakashi after I got back from training with Ero-Sennin. At first, I thought he was an annoying bastard just like I thought of you when we first met. It turns out, he's an emotionless art freak that's obsessed with my penis…" Naruto said, not knowing where to start when talking about Sai.

Sasuke started to choke on absolutely nothing when he heard the last part about Sai being obsessed with Naruto's lower regions.

"Yeah, I know, he's kinda a perv…but, after a few missions, I realized how much he reminded me of you…and it made me sad at first, because every time I saw him-which was everyday- it would bring back those memories from the valley of End…" Naruto had stop there, he felt if he kept babbling on about it anymore, he might accidentally tell Sasuke about the feelings he had for the Uchiha.

Yeah, Naruto knew exactly what he felt for Sasuke. He actually figured it out a little while after Sai joined their team. With Sasuke not being there everyday and sending him those daily deathly glares, and the insults, and always being superior when they sparred, always being better than Naruto! Without that arrogant bastard around anymore, Naruto realized how much he really cared for Sasuke. He definitely felt something for Sasuke. More than a friend should. Part of him, had known that all along, ever since their first day as gennin when they had shared that accidental kiss. That one memory made Naruto laugh whenever he thought about it, he didn't know why but it was so funny.

"What are you laughing at…?" Naruto looked up, remembering where he was.

"Sorry, Sasuke…I was just remembering about the first day we became gennin…remember? when that clumsy idiot that was sitting in front of me knocked me over…causing us to…" Naruto blushed trying to remember why he was reminding Sasuke of this memory, "well, you know the rest of the story!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke muttered, making the blonde look back at him with a confused look.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke thought it didn't sound right without the teme at the end of his name just like Naruto had used to call him, but he ignored it for now…

"You never answered my question from earlier…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Which question…?"

"What's you and Sai's relationship?" Sasuke asked, looking into the blonde's azure blue eyes.

" Oh, that one…." Naruto remembered, "me and Sai, we're just teammates and friends that's it….why?"

"Well, you guys seemed really close earlier at the ramen shop…" Sasuke growled, glaring at Naruto.

"Sasuke Uchiha, are you stalking me?" Naruto asked, grinning.

"I'm serious, Uzumaki…"

"God, can't you take a joke?" Naruto asked, "Sai has a bit of a crush on me, he told me…about right after you came back, actually…"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little bit at this, "w-what…?" now Sasuke wasn't one to stutter, Naruto knew this.

"Hey, Sasuke, you ok….? Your not the kind of person to stutter…" Naruto said, in a somewhat worried tone.

"You turned him down, right? When he asked you out, you turned him down…" Sasuke muttered, he had no clue why, it just, came out of his mouth.

"Well, I agreed one time, but only because I wanted to try out what it'd be like to go on a date with another guy…but, after that, I turned own all of the other times he asked…"

"And why did you do that?" Sasuke asked, for some unknown reason, he was interested. Well, it wasn't completely unknown to Sasuke, since earlier when he was at that bar, he had discovered what his true feelings for the blond were.

"Why are you so curious about my 'love life', Sasuke-teme?" Naruto pouted, then Sasuke gave him a 'just-answer-the-question' glare, "well, a couple years ago, I realized I prefer men over women, so that's not the reason…it's just…Sai isn't-well, let me just say that I like someone…and it's not Sai…"

"Hn" Sasuke couldn't think of anything else to say.

Naruto looked out of one of Sasuke's windows, only to notice that it had gotten really dark outside, "uh…Sasuke, I think it's time I go… it's getting late"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto and smirked as he got an idea, "What, it's not like you have a curfew or anything, dobe."

"Of course not, teme! Sai just asked if I wanted to meet up with him tonight somewhere and I agreed…" Naruto pouted, crossing his arms.

"What? Why are you meeting up with him? I thought you said you weren't going to go out with him anymore…" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, I never said it was a date….you could tag along if you want, he never said I couldn't bring anyone!" Naruto smirked.

"Fine!" Sasuke pouted, being very un-Uchiha-like(yes! That's a word!).

"Okay! Yay! Sasuke-teme is coming!" then Naruto paused after that very fangirl-like(that's a word too!) squeal when he said the last part, "uh….that wasn't the voice inside my head was it?"

Sasuke was staring strangely at Naruto, "no…it wasn't…" Naruto sighed.

"Well, I guess you want an explanation now, huh?" he asked, looking up at the raven.

"No, I don't care…" Sasuke said, "so, when are we going to-" the Uchiha was cut off when he heard a knock on his front door, he sighed, "I'll be right back, Naruto…"

When he opened the door, he was face-to-face with an angry looking Sai, "Okay, Uchiha! Where is he?!"

"I have absolutely no clue what your talking about Sai…" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Yeah you do! Where is Naruto?!" Sai asked, "I was supposed to pick him up at his house a half hour ago!"

"Really? Did I really loose track of time that much?" Naruto asked, walking up behind Sasuke. He had heard Sai yelling at Sasuke and figured he'd go see what's going on, " I was positive it was about at least another twenty minutes before we were to go wherever it is your taking us…"

"Us…?" Sai asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I invited Sasuke…I haven't been spending enough time with him since he got back…" Naruto said.

"Fine," Sai sighed, "I'll let Uchiha come with us…" Sasuke and Sai glared at each other.

"That means nothing, I was gonna go whether you liked it or not…" Sasuke said, smirking.

"So, Sai?" Naruto cut in, "Where are we going?"

"I got two free passes to one of the best hot springs in Konoha," Sai said, holding up the two passes, "if Uchiha's coming, he has to pay for it himself…"

"I don't mind" Sasuke said, "after what Naruto told me bout you, don't even think for a second that I'm leaving you alone with him in a hot springs…"

"Well, let's go!" Naruto grinned, trying to get the two to stop glaring at eachother for at least ten seconds.

Sasuke was glaring at Sai, making sure he wouldn't do anything to _his_ Naruto. '_there I go with the my Naruto thing again!_' he thought, but still glared at Sai. They were sitting in the hot springs that was surprisingly empty except for them…

But, Sai, he was ignoring the Uchiha as hard as possible to stay in his conversation with Naruto. "So, Naruto, do you want to go to the movies with me tomorrow?"

Sasuke hadn't been paying much attention to what they were saying, but that-yeah, he heard it. "Sai, I told you, that date was just a one time deal, I don't like you that way!" Naruto said, pouting and turning towards Sasuke and saying, "Sasuke, why have you been so quiet since we got here…?"

Ok, now think Sasuke vision here, someone that's loved Naruto since they first met but just recently figured it out. Naruto was sitting in front of him, in nothing but a towel, the steam emitting from the water making his bright golden hair stick to his face, his bright blue eyes staring up at him(yes, Sasuke is taller…), and the cutest pout he'd ever seen. Only Naruto could look both, extreeemely hot and cute at the exact same time like that.

That was way too much for Sasuke, in one swift motion he moved right in front of Naruto, and before the blond new it, a pair of lips were attached to his. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized, Sasuke was kissing him! Was this, like, a dream or something? 'Cause if it was, he really didn't want to wake up.

Sai stared blankly at the two as he noticed Naruto melt into the kiss. He was just about to go break them apart, when Sasuke cam back to his senses and pulled himself off of the blond.

"Sorry, Naruto…I didn't mean to do that…" he muttered, "I couldn't control myself…"

"Well, can you please lose control of yourself more often? I really enjoyed that…" Naruto muttered, blushing a little bit, although it was hard to notice by the other two since his face was already a little red from the steam.

Sasuke and Sai both stared, wide-eyed at him. Then, Sasuke was about to say something, but before he could he was glomped by the blond, and they had kissed once again. But, this one was much deeper, tongue-on-tongue action and everything.

After watching them for a while….Sai, yeah, he was now an official yaoi fan boy. He mentally wrote his to-do list for the next day:

1. check to see if I have any missions

2. if none, start Yaoi fan club

* * *

I really hoped you like it! its really just a random idea I got when my friends kept asking me about Sai(their not as Narutarded as me! XP)

So, please review!

By the way, my friend keeps asking me for a lemon...I don't know if I should do one or not...I never had, but...like they say, ...um...what was that saying again...? Something about...looks around hi! What's going on...?

Mia: sweatdrop sorry, she suffers a slight short term memory loss...so yeah, get used to it if you read her fics...


End file.
